


Thou Shalt Not Rub Down Another Man's Boyfriend.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage, Schmoop, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets a birthday massage; it doesn't go quite the way he expected it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Shalt Not Rub Down Another Man's Boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> So this is a little fic written for Jensen's birthday meme: for this prompt specifically (left by the awesome somersault-j because she is perfection personified) "Jared gifts Jensen with a massage for his birthday. Planning to go out for dinner afterwards, Jared accompanies Jensen to the massage practice. When Jared sees the physical therapist who is going to touch his boyfriend, Jared starts glaring and growling."
> 
> Annnndddd I should probably spend more time editing it, but I've got so many things on my plate right now - and I kind of want to go and play over at masquerade if I can - that I just need to get it out. Also, apologises for the probably countless errors - editing 5000 words at once is just too much for my tiny, tiny brain to handle, lol. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy Birthday, Jensen, even though I hope you never see this. :,-)

**Thou Shalt Not Rub Down Another Man's Boyfriend.**

To be honest, Jared's feeling pretty damn pleased with himself as he and Jensen walk into the massage parlour. Not only had Jensen seemed genuinely touched by his gift - if the bone crushing hug and the whispered 'Thank you, Jay, I love it' he'd received in return were anything to go by - but Jared also knows this is just the beginning. Just the start of the best fucking birthday Jensen's ever had. 

First, he's going to get Jensen all loose and relaxed with a nice, long massage, then he's going to whisk him off to his favourite restaurant and order him all the things he'd never normally let himself have, and then he's going to take him home and make love to him till the sun comes up. 

Because Jensen's the best thing that ever happened to Jared, and he deserves this. Deserves everything Jared can possibly give him. 

So, yeah, he's feeling really quite proud of himself...right up until he catches sight of the man - huge and built and fucking gorgeous - he's going to be handing his boyfriend over to for the next hour. The guy who's going to be rubbing his oil slick hands all over Jensen's perfect body, up and down his strong thighs, across his soft belly, along his broad shoulders...

 _Well, fuck_ that, he thinks as he watches the man lead Jensen away into the back. No, this isn't happening. This isn't how this is supposed to go. He sits frozen in his seat for a few moments, gaping in shock at how this day has managed to take such a spectacular nosedive, before launching himself to his feet and heading after them. 

He sees the two of them at the end of a long corridor, and waits for Jensen to disappear inside one of the far rooms before he waves his hand and calls, in what he hopes is a stage whisper, 'Hey, wait a second.'

The masseur stops at the words and turns to face Jared. 'Yeah?'

'Hi,' Jared says, jogging up to the guy. 'Look, I know this is gonna sound really weird, but that's my boyfriend in there and it's his birthday so I really need you to do me a favour.' 

The guy's eyes narrow a little at that, and Jared suddenly realises how that must've sounded. His own eyes widen in mortification and he quickly adds, 'No, no, not that. Fuck, no, I'd never ask for anything like that. I was just wondering if you'd let me go in there instead of you...as kind of a birthday surprise.'

The masseur continues to give him a distinctly unimpressed look, but at least the animosity has faded from his eyes so Jared doesn't think he has to worry about the guy calling the cops on him. 'It would mean a lot to me,' Jared says, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a hundred dollar bill, which he then holds out to the guy with a hopeful expression. 'A _whole_ lot.'

Jared's heart only stops racing once the guy has plucked the bill from his hand and walked away down the hall. Leaning back against the door Jensen vanished through, he runs a hand down his face and waits for his pulse to return to normal. 

Fuck, that was awkward. 

And embarrassing. 

But at least he's not getting arrested for solicitation and spending Jensen's birthday in a cell.

He lets out a low chuckle, shaking his head at himself, and turns around to ease the door open. Cautiously, he pokes his head inside, ready to pull it back if Jensen's not face down on the massage table yet so he doesn't blow the surprise, and smiles when he sees that he needn't have worried. Jensen's already lying on the low table in the middle of the room, seemingly - _hopefully_ \- naked except for the towel draped over his ass. 

Jared lets his eyes roam across Jensen's pale, freckled shoulders as he steps into the room and up to the table, licking his lips when his gaze is inevitably drawn down, down, down the sinuous curve of his boyfriend's spine. Right down to the delicious swell of his tight ass.

It's a tempting sight and no mistake, and Jared's suddenly incredibly relieved that he didn't let that other guy in here. Since he's pretty sure there's not a person alive who could resist the siren song of Jensen's body, and it would've been kind of a shame to have to break the guy's fingers for touching him.

It's only when Jensen begins to fidget on the table, clearing his throat a little, that Jared realises he's been staring, probably for way too long to be considered normal, and he's about to get his cover blown if he doesn't get a move on. So he picks up one of the bottles from the side-table and squirts some oil onto his hands, before pressing them to Jensen's shoulders and beginning to massage the strong muscles there. They're tight under his palms - Jensen worries too much, about his family, about the show, about _Jared_ , and keeps it all locked up inside - and Jared instantly digs his hands in a little harder.

At the extra pressure, Jensen lets out a breathy gasp - the sound close enough to the one he makes when they're in bed together and Jared hits him just right that Jared has to bite his own tongue to keep from moaning - and melts beneath him. 

Jared sweeps down Jensen's back then, hands following the path his eyes took earlier, moving in long, soothing strokes until Jensen's entire back is covered in oil and his boyfriend's pliant and relaxed on the table in front of him. 

He goes for the knots next, and, boy, are they everywhere. Not hugely surprising given that his nearly forty year old boyfriend _still_ insists on doing all the stunts they'll let him do, just like he did when he was half this age. Despite how much Jared hates it. And he knows that it's Jensen's decision, which is why he's never tried to stop him, but, fuck, it's hard to watch Jensen getting thrown into walls over and over again, or tossed onto the ground for ten plus takes in a row. Especially when he's the one who has to look at the bruises littering Jensen's skin when they go to bed at night. 

Jared eyes those bruises now with a shake of his head, making sure to avoid them as he circles one of the knots below Jensen's shoulder blade. He keeps up the pressure until he feels the knot unravel under his fingers, pinging loose like an elastic band beneath Jensen's skin, before moving onto the next one. 

Jensen's squirming a little now, his gasps trailing off into full-on whimpers as Jared undoes knot after knot in his back, and Jared lets his lips curve into a grin. 

Now it's time to have some fun.

Going down Jensen's back one last time, he checks for any knots he might've missed and re-works a couple of the stubborn ones that have reformed - Jensen lets out a damn near pornographic moan at the last one that has Jared hardening slightly in his pants - then moves down the table to Jensen's legs. 

Jensen jumps when Jared's fingers land on his calf, the touch no doubt unexpected given that the coupon distinctly said 'back massage', but he doesn't say anything as Jared begins to massage up his leg. Not even when Jared presses his fingers into the soft, supple skin at the back of Jensen's knee, digging in just this side of too hard: the way he knows Jensen likes. The way that always reduces him to a gasping, moaning mess against their sheets. And one look at Jensen's twitching muscles, like he can't decide whether to pull away or push into Jared's hands, tells Jared that it's working just the same now.

When he decides that he's probably tortured Jensen enough there, Jared moves his hands to his boyfriend's thigh, right up until his fingers are brushing the edge of the towel. And then up a tiny bit further, slipping under the cotton just a little. Jensen tenses at first, like maybe he's going to pull away, but when Jared doesn't go up any further and he realises Jared's fingers aren't veering into dangerous territory, he relaxes again under Jared's hands. Even lets out a few more reluctant moans, each one muffled by the table under his face, but not muffled enough that they don't reach Jared and widen his grin, when Jared gets to work. 

He takes his time with Jensen's thighs, partly for Jensen's benefit...but mostly because he simply can't help himself. Perfectly bowed, thickly muscled, made to be wrapped around his waist, Jared can barely keep his hands off them at the best of times; having them naked and laid out for him like this is just way too much temptation for him to pass up. Not that he'd ever want to. He just hopes that Jensen doesn't notice the reverent caresses and adoring touches mixed in with his massaging strokes.

But, eventually, he realises that he has to move on, so with great sadness, he takes his hands away from Jensen's legs and begins to contemplate how he's going to get Jensen to turn over. He doesn't really want to say anything, because Jensen might recognise him, but...he quickly reaches the conclusion that he doesn't actually have much of a choice. Any other kind of communication would involve Jensen looking at him, which would ruin the surprise anyway. 

So he puts on his deepest voice and gives himself a fake Russian accent - he's an actor, okay? And he's seen The Saint like a million times; he can totally pull it off - as he says, 'Turn over please. Eyes closed.'

Jensen doesn't move though, and Jared suffers a moment of panic, thinking he's been caught out, before he hears Jensen say, 'I...uh...I can't do that right now...'

Jared's panic instantly turns to confusion and he frowns. 'Can't? Why not?' 

Jensen coughs, and he almost sounds embarrassed when he says, 'Yeah, I just...I'm having a little...um...problem...down there...'

Jared's frown deepens as he stares down at Jensen because he really has no idea what Jensen is talking about. He's still staring when Jensen wiggles his hips slightly, like he's trying to get more comfortabl-

Ohhhhh...and just like that, Jared gets it. Tearing his eyes away from Jensen's ass, with a _gargantuan_ effort, he looks at Jensen's face, or rather the tiny portion of Jensen's face that he can see, and yep, there's definitely some red colouring the sides of his cheeks. Hell, even the tips of his ears are looking a little pink. Huh, he'd expected, _wanted_ , Jensen to enjoy himself; he just hadn't thought his boyfriend would enjoy himself _this_ much. 

Jared bites his lip, torn between finding it utterly adorable that Jensen's so embarrassed about this and wanting to laugh because it's kind of hilarious. Inappropriate hard-ons will never not be funny to Jared's inner teenage boy. 

Of course, in the end, he doesn't laugh, because it's Jensen's birthday and he's clearly feeling more than a little uncomfortable right now. And that's not what this is about at all. So once he's pushed the urge down, which ends up not being all that difficult when he focuses on Jensen's discomfort, he says, 'Totally natural. Happens all time, don't worry.' 

Jensen's quiet for a couple more long, tense seconds, and Jared's just about to call it all off - this definitely isn't worth Jensen getting upset over - when his boyfriend says, 'Are you...are you sure?'

'Absolutely,' Jared replies, fake accent still thick in his voice, as he smiles down at Jensen's back. 'All the time.'

'O...okay.' Then Jensen's slowly flipping over and Jared's hit by another frisson of worry that he's probably going to have forgotten to keep his eyes closed like Jared asked, but that soon passes once he gets a look at Jensen's face and his tightly scrunched eyes. 

Which are good for Jared's plan, but not so good for Jensen enjoying the rest of the session. So even though he risks outing himself just a little bit more with every word he utters, he steps closer and says, 'Relax,' silently praying that Jensen doesn't open his eyes when he obeys. 

Thankfully, luck is clearly on his side today, because Jensen's eyes remain closed as his face slowly smoothes out and his body goes lax again. Well, _mostly_ lax anyway. Because there's no mistaking that's he still hard, not with the way he's tenting the towel inches from Jared's hand. 

And, fuck, that's hot. Gone are any lingering urges to laugh, replaced by the almost overwhelming need to rip the towel away and get his hands on that hard flesh.

He's half way to doing it too, hand out and fingers reaching, before he manages to get himself under control again. _Later_ , he promises himself, as he pulls his hand back. Later, after he's given Jensen the rub down of his damn life, he'll make Jensen come so many times, and so fucking hard, he won't even be able to remember his own name. 

So for now, he just squirts some more oil onto his hands, settles them on Jensen's chest and starts to rub. And Jensen's fine, breathing as even and relaxed as it's going to get while he's still sporting a hard-on...

Well, he's fine until Jared's thumb swipes across his left nipple, that is, and then he lets out a barely bitten off cry and damn near jerks off the table. 

Just like Jared knew he would. 

Jensen's always been a slut for having his nipples played with, even if he'll never admit it. In fact, he full-out denies it whenever Jared teases him about it, despite the number of times Jared's made him come just by sucking and biting at them, without anything touching his dick. 

So, yeah, whatever he says, he's a huge nipple whore, and Jared's going to give him exactly what he wants. With a little more oil on his palms this time, he gets both hands back on Jensen's chest and uses his fingers to massage his nipples - both already hard, both begging for something Jensen can't bring himself to ask for - letting his nails dig in just a little every so often. 

Jensen's breath hitches every single time they do. 

He's breathing heavier now, probably close to creaming himself right there on the table, so Jared gives each nipple one last tug before drawing his hands away. Because he doesn't want this to end _just_ yet. Jensen lets out a moan of disappointment that he probably tried very hard to swallow back if the blush migrating down his neck is anything to go by.

Another squirt of oil and Jared places his hands on Jensen's stomach. He's gentler here, fingers stroking, _worshipping_ , rather than massaging, because he knows how sensitive his boyfriend is about his belly. Knows that he doesn't really like anyone seeing it, let alone touching it. Not even Jared. Which is completely ridiculous obviously - his belly is one of Jared's favourite things about him; soft and sweet and perfect - but no matter how many times Jared says he loves it, or spends hours pressing kisses into its smooth skin, Jensen still doesn't believe him. 

Jensen's still hard, though, as Jared trails his hand along the edge of the towel, fingers teasing the smooth skin just above it. 

When those fingers reach his hip bone and Jensen's stomach twitches almost violently, Jared knows he's played with his boyfriend long enough. 

Lifting his hand away, he leans forward so that his mouth is right beside Jensen's ear as he whispers, in his own voice this time, 'Want me to work out the tension down here too, baby?' and moves the hand down to stroke over Jensen's towel-covered erection. 

Jensen's eyes snap open and he stares up at Jared in surprise. 'Jay?' Then his eyes narrow and he sits up so he can punch Jared playfully in the shoulder. 'Oh my god, you asshole. I was so fucking embarrassed, and it was you the whole time.' 

But he's smiling now, so Jared knows he's not really mad, and he's looking so beautiful, sitting there mostly naked, with his hair an artful mess and his cheeks still a little pink, that Jared can't resist catching his lips in a kiss. 

'Should've known it was you,' Jensen breathes when they break apart a few moments later, their faces still close enough that they're sharing air. 'No-one has gigantor hands like yours.' He kisses Jared again, a little deeper this time, a little longer, before he adds, 'No-one knows how to touch me like you do.'

Possessiveness sparks inside Jared then, as he gets a flash of the man he sent away earlier, of that man's hands on Jensen's body instead of his own, and he grabs Jensen so he can pull him to the edge of the table. 'No-one else should be touching you at all,' he growls, stepping closer and pushing his way between those bowed thighs. Spreading them wide for him. 'No-one but me.'

Jensen gasps slightly when Jared takes hold of his face and crashes their lips together, and Jared licks it right from his lips. Drinking it down and letting it fuel the fire already burning in his belly. Mouth still pressed to Jensen's, he reaches over to tear away the towel, only to stop when Jensen catches his wrist and pulls back from the kiss with a panicked, 'Wait...the door. Lock...lock the door first, Jay.'

Jensen's voice is shaking a little, his hands too, and his pupils are blown so wide, there's barely any green left in his eyes, and, even after all these years, it's still the prettiest sight Jared's ever seen. 

Nodding, Jared reluctantly steps away - misses the warmth of Jensen's body pressed up against him the second he does; misses that breath against his lips - and walks over to the door in two long strides. He looks back over at Jensen as he flicks the lock, sees him sprawled out on the table, thighs still obscenely wide, erection still tenting the towel across his hips, heated blush now spreading down his chest, and knows they're going to be late for their dinner reservation. 

If they make it at all. 

He's back between Jensen's legs in an instant, ripping the towel away with one hand and easing Jensen back onto the table with the other. He doesn't even think twice about climbing on after him, despite the way the table creaks ominously under their combined weights, and claiming Jensen's mouth again. 

'Pants,' Jensen gasps between kisses, his hand snaking down between them to paw at Jared's jeans. 'Get rid of your pants.'

And Jared doesn't need much more encouragement than that to worm his own hand down to the front of his pants so he can pop the button and yank down the zipper. After that, it's just a matter of pulling his mouth away from Jensen's long enough to actually get his pants down. It takes a couple of tries - fuck, Jensen's mouth's addictive - but, eventually, he manages to get his jeans bunched round his knees and bare skin on bare skin. 

They both groan when their hard cocks brush for the first time, and Jared wastes no time in wrapping his hand around them both and jerking them off. It's a smooth glide, thanks to the oil still coating Jared's palm, and it's so damn good, Jared feels like he's coming out of his skin. 

In fact, he gets to the edge in an embarrassingly short amount of time - having Jensen under his hands, squirming and gasping and desperate, for an hour will do that to a guy - and he's just about to go over when Jensen's grabs his hand and stops him again. 

'No, no, not like this...want you...want you to fuck me,' he says against Jared's lips, all breathy and low and so fucking hot that Jared has to bite his cheek hard to keep from coming anyway. 

'Fuck,' he hisses, dropping his forehead against Jensen's shoulder as he tries to get himself a little more under control. Enough so he can work Jensen open and get inside without shooting all over his boyfriend before they even get started. 

Jensen isn't exactly helping, though: dropping soft kisses along Jared's neck; bringing his thighs up to bracket Jared's body; stroking his hands down Jared's back. 

Does he not know what he _does_ to Jared? _Jesus Christ_...

Unsurprisingly, it takes a while for him to manage it, and even then, he's not quite sure how long he'll last with Jensen so deliciously eager against him, so he scrambles for the oil on the table and quickly coats his fingers. 

Jensen groans low as Jared slides the first finger inside, head slamming onto the table, teeth finding their way to his plump bottom lip, but he pushes back against Jared's hand all the same. 'Faster, Jay, come on,' he says, as Jared slowly works his finger in and out. 'I can take it...want you inside.'

'Okay, okay,' Jared replies in a shaky voice, pressing in a second finger. He's going too fast - he knows he is; knows Jensen's going to feel this in the morning - but his skin feels like it's burning and Jensen's just so tight and warm and welcoming that he can't bring himself to slow down. 

And Jensen doesn't seem much better off, scraping and scrabbling at Jared's back as he desperately tries to get more of Jared's fingers inside. He's barely got his third finger in when Jensen growls, 'Fuck it, just do it, Jay. I'm ready...just...just do it. Want you.'

Jared looks down at where his fingers are stretching Jensen open and he knows it's not enough. 'Jen, I don't think-'

'Please, Jay, _please_...' Jensen's voice trails off into a whine, and Jared's lost. He's never been able to deny Jensen anything, and his resolve here wasn't all that strong to begin with. 

'Okay,' he says again, dropping a few chaste kisses to Jensen's lips as he pulls his fingers out. Then he's grabbing the oil again - gonna have to pay for a new bottle no doubt, after using almost the whole damn thing - and squeezing some into his hand and spreading it along his dick. 

Lining up his cock, he whispers against Jensen's lips, 'You ready, baby?'

A breathless 'please' is the only response he gets, the only one Jared supposes he's going to get, so he takes it as his cue to push inside. 

Fuck, but Jensen's tight, almost painfully so, and Jared's suddenly really fucking _glad_ that he used so much of the oil to open him up. He makes sure to go slow, inch by tiny inch, keeping his eyes on Jensen's face the whole time. And when he finally bottoms out, he holds himself still, waiting for Jensen to adjust and tell him it's okay for him to move. 

He doesn't have to wait long. 

Barely a minute later, Jensen's eyes snap back open, two black pools as dark as the thick lashes surrounding them, and he gives Jared a tiny nod. Jared kisses him as he pulls out and presses back inside, still slow, still careful.

It gets easier with every slide, Jensen's body relaxing more and more around him, opening up to let Jared deeper inside, and Jared starts searching out that spot that'll have Jensen seeing stars. It takes a few angle changes before he finds it, but when he does, he makes sure he hits it on every thrust, enjoying the hoarse cries it forces from Jensen's mouth.

Fuck, Jared's probably going to have to empty his wallet on the way out to keep the staff from going to the press with this. 

He knows it's worth it though as he stares down at Jensen's sweat slicked face, at the pleasure pursing his lips and forcing his eyes tightly shut again, and he immediately speeds up his thrusts. 

Grabs Jensen's thighs and bends him almost in half to get deeper inside. 

And that's it for Jensen. One, two, three more thrusts like that and he's coming all over his and Jared's stomach, clenching hard around Jared's dick. Jared groans at the sudden tightness and barely manages two more thrusts before he's following Jensen over the edge. 

His brain has just about enough coherency to keep him from dropping all two hundred and twenty pounds of himself onto his boyfriend - squashing pretty, pretty boyfriends is always bad - but that's about it. All higher brain functions are out for the time being, as he waits for his heart rate to slow and his muscles to stop shaking. 

Unfortunately, that's the moment the table decides to give up the ghost and collapses with a pitiful groan, sending them both crashing to the floor in a heap. 

'Ow,' Jensen says after a few seconds and Jared realises with dismay that he's done _exactly_ what he was trying so hard not to do - he's gone and squashed his pretty, pretty boyfriend.

_Fuck._

He quickly rolls them over - he'd slipped out of Jensen some time during the fall, but Jensen's legs are still wrapped around his waist, keeping them pressed tightly together - so that he's on his back and Jensen's settled in his lap. 'Sorry,' he says, running his eyes down Jensen's body to make sure nothing's broken. 'You okay?'

Jensen stares down at him for a long moment, expression unreadable, and he's just opened his mouth to reply when there's a loud knock at the door. 

'Hey, everything alright in there?'

Jensen's eyes go wide and panicked at the voice, before his face crumbles and he bursts out laughing. He pretty much collapses against Jared's body then, burying his face in Jared's neck as he shakes with laughter. 'Oh my god, they're never going to let us in here again, are they?'

Jared feels an answering smile warm his face, and he can't help but chuckle himself as he says, 'Nope.' 

They stay like that for a little while longer, Jared just enjoying the closeness, the feel of Jensen in his arms, before he reaches down to slap Jensen's ass. 'Come on, we need to get you dressed before they send in the cavalry.'

Jensen yelps at the slap and pulls back enough so he can aim a half-hearted glare down at Jared. He doesn't resist, though, when Jared leans up to kiss it off his face. The kiss goes on longer than Jared had planned - of course it does; it's Jensen, and Jared's always been helpless when it comes to him - and he's just starting to wonder if they can maybe go another round, right here on the floor, when there's another knock on the door. Louder this time.

Fuck...he'd almost forgotten about the staff. 

Who sound like they're about two minutes away from breaking the damn door down. 'Just a minute,' he yells, hoping it'll stave off any immediate 'rescue attempts', and slaps Jensen on the ass again. 'Up. Clothes.'

'Okay, okay,' Jensen says, rubbing his ass slightly as he climbs off of Jared. 'You didn't have to hit me quite so hard, asshole.'

But he's already half hard as he wanders over to where he left his clothes, so Jared knows the grumbling's just for show. Not only did he not hit Jensen that hard, there's not even a red mark on his skin, but he also knows first-hand just how much Jensen likes getting spanked. Has had Jensen spread over his lap, begging for his hand, more than enough times to be certain of that. 

So he doesn't bother replying as he gets to his feet and pulls up his pants. He waits until Jensen's done up the last button on his shirt, then he walks over, flips the lock on the door and pulls it open. There are several people standing on the other side, including the masseur from earlier who's looking as unimpressed as ever, and Jared gives them a sheepish smile as he says, 'Sorry, door was stuck.'

Thankfully, they don't call him out on his very obvious lie - they must've heard him turn the damn lock after all - and he doesn't wait for them to change their minds as he grabs Jensen by the hand and pulls him past them. He stops briefly at the front desk to hand the receptionist everything in his wallet with an awkward, 'Thanks', before all but dragging Jensen out of the massage parlour to their car. 

He lets go of Jensen's hand when they reach the parking lot so they can get in the car, but even after their fingers have slid apart, Jensen doesn't move from his side. 

'Jen?' he says. 'You oka-'

He's cut off by the gentle press of Jensen's lips against his own. Sadly, before he can recover from his surprise enough to return the kiss, Jensen's stepped back. 

'Thanks, Jared,' he says in a soft voice, giving Jared that look that always leaves him a little weak at the knees. 

The one that says _I love you_ and _you're mine_ and _I'm so glad we found each other_ all at once. 

Jared swallows hard, tongue suddenly feeling too big for his mouth, bursting heart too big for his chest, as Jensen turns and walks over to his side of the car. 

They're definitely going to be late for their reservation, he thinks as he climbs into his own seat, especially since he's pretty sure Jensen's going to want to go home so he shower and change first. But he really doesn't care.

Because so long as Jensen keeps looking at him like that, like Jared hung the moon and the stars and all the fucking planets in the goddamn sky, nothing else even matters.


End file.
